1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file suspension devices and more particularly pertains to a new file suspension device for holding hanging file folders in a box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of file suspension devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, file suspension devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,701; 3,682,522; 5,842,570; 3,896,962; 3,456,994; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 275,945.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new file suspension device. The inventive device includes a frame. The frame has a frame having an elongate first rod, an elongate second rod, an elongate third rod and an elongate fourth rod. A fastening structure is provided on at least two of the rods for removably fastening each of the at least two rods on the top edge of one of the walls of the box. The fastening structure pinches an upper portion of the wall when the fastening structure is fastened to the wall for retaining an associated rod on the wall.
In these respects, the file suspension device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding hanging file folders in a box.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of file suspension devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new file suspension device construction wherein the same can be utilized for holding hanging file folders in a box.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new file suspension device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the file suspension devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new file suspension device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art file suspension devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a frame. The frame has an elongate first rod, an elongate second rod, an elongate third rod and an elongate fourth rod. A fastening structure is provided on at least two of the rods for removably fastening each of the at least two rods on the top edge of one of the walls of the box. The fastening structure pinches an upper portion of the wall when the fastening structure is fastened to the wall for retaining an associated rod on the wall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new file suspension device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the file suspension devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new file suspension device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art file suspension devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new file suspension device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new file suspension device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new file suspension device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such file suspension device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new file suspension device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new file suspension device for holding hanging file folders in a box.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new file suspension device which includes a frame. The frame has a frame having an elongate first rod, an elongate second rod, an elongate third rod and an elongate fourth rod. A fastening structure is provided on at least two of the rods for removably fastening each of the at least two rods on the top edge of one of the walls of the box. The fastening structure pinches an upper portion of the wall when the fastening structure is fastened to the wall for retaining an associated rod on the wall.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new file suspension device that allows a conventional storage box to be used for supporting hanging file folders in a vertical orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.